


Take me home

by wakingupalone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whining Patrick, captain serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingupalone/pseuds/wakingupalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both agree to plan a nuclear attack on Bozie and Kess since they don't have to deal with dating stupid boys with huge ass C's on their jerseys.</p><p>(In which Patrick is really annoyed that Jonny is too busy for him. Or just annoyed in general.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chelsea for editing/beta-ing this for me, love you!
> 
> Only Pat and Jonny are actually in this fic, and there's a lot of nicknames and run on sentences in parenthesis so i apologize in advanced

 

Patrick is annoyed. Thats the best word he can think of.

He went to his interview and that went fine, hockey is hockey and he loves talking about it. But then Jonny called and of course they need milk and of course the nearest grocery store is packed. It takes him 20 minutes to get through the check out line and it’s fucking cold outside and Patrick is annoyed. Partly because he isn’t sitting on the couch watching shitty tv next to Jonny, and partly because he’s  _fucking cold_. (But mostly Jonny.)

Pat walks in the door and sees Jonny on the couch and of course he looks warm but Pat can’t be annoyed with him. (Well... He can. But that’s another story) He rubs his hands together in attempt to warm himself up, (but the milk he’s carrying hits him in the face and he’s no warmer so there was really no point)

He looks at his boyfriend, who seems to be really focused on something, for a moment before heading to the kitchen to put away the milk.

(He thinks for a second that as long as he’s coming home to Jon, and buying groceries for _their_ fridge, that maybe being out isn’t so bad.)

Patrick takes his coat off when he passes the door again and pads over to the living room walkway, waiting for Jon to acknowledge him. He’s got his playbook open and is looking at game clips on his Ipad so Pat’s thinking he’ll have to speak up, but then Jonny lifts his eyebrows looks like he’s sort of in the real world again.

“Hey baby, all good?” He doesnt look up but Pat didnt really expect him to.

“Yeah, milks in the fridge and i'm good” He walks over behind the couch where Jonny is sitting, kisses the top of his head and looks over his shoulder “Whatchya up to?”

“Just game stuff. Plays.” He shrugs “Go change. You’re in interview clothes. You can't be comfortable.”

Pat nods and nuzzles Jon’s neck before heading upstairs.

 

*

 

He changes into these black sweats that he thinks might be Jonny’s because they’re pretty long,

(and now that he thinks of it, they are covering his feet and there is a chance Pat doesn't actually own black sweatpants himself.) But fuck it they’re warm and he doesn't care and if Jonny makes fun of him he’ll just say that he bought himself the wrong size because there is no way in hell that Pat is about to admit that he is this much shorter than Tazer

(because yeah, they are definitely too long to call ‘baggy’ and no, he did  _NOT_ trip over them while walking to the door.)

He heads straight to the couch, throwing himself over the back, and cuddling into Jonny’s shoulder and arm.

Jon fidgets for a second,

“Sorry but I can’t write when you’re laying like that sweets.”

Pat kisses his neck before pushing himself up and off of Jonny, leaving a hand on his thigh for good measure.

“Sorry babe”

He grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns the TV on, absent mindedly moving his thumb on Jonnys thigh.

He watches for about 45 min before he snorts at how stupid reality tv stars can be. Making comments about how “money like that must make you stupid or something” and “maybe the producers drug them..”

Jonny makes little noises of acknowledgement, but stays focused on his iPad, watching games and interpreting past plays of their next opponent, figuring out strategies or some shit. Boring Captain stuff.

But Patrick is bored and he hasn't really seen Jonny since last night because he left early this morning and he knows better than to wake the beast, so he kissed his cheek and went on his way.

And of course Patrick _knows_ that anything Captain/hockey related is probably more important but he wants attention.

“Jonny?” Pat dips, not really wanting to disturb him.

“Yeah baby?”

(He doesn't smile at the nickname, its not cute and he doesn't love Jonny. You have no proof)

“Hold my hand”

Jonny snickers to himself and Pat thinks it might be because he totally just sounded like a 15 year old girl.

“Peeks i'm making plays. Game in two days. Job ya know”

Pat pouts a little at that and rolls his eyes because why did HE have to date the captain.

(When he rants to Geno about this later, they both agree to plan a nuclear attack on Bozie and Kess since they don’t have to deal with dating stupid boys with huge ass C’s on their jerseys since they decided they where made for each other. Who even liked the captain anyway? They might be a little drunk but its the fuckin’ truth.)

“But Jonny” He whines, high pitched and drawn out. “I love you.”

Jonny giggles a bit.( Which he totally does even if he wont admit to it.)

“I love you too baby.”

“No you don’t.”

Patrick juts his bottom lip out all the way now, staring up at his stupidly busy captain.

He can’t tell that Jonny is sneaking a quick glance and looking at him every few seconds, and he also doesn’t know that he is holding in a laugh because Patrick looks about 5 years old right now.

“I do too, why would you say that?” He asks, drawing another stupid line in his stupid playbook.

“You wont hold my hand.” He whines and crosses his arms, still pouting up at him. Jonny laughs and Patrick huffs through his nose like a mad puppy as Tazer leans over and kisses his forehead without breaking eye contact with the iPad.

“I do love you, don’t start crying”

“I am not  _crying_.” Patrick retorts, offensively “I’m just sad that you arent paying attention to me.”

And then, finally, Jonny locks the iPad screen and looks up at him, and he can feel his heart rate speeding up. Jonny goes from hockey captain, to soft soothing boyfriend in milliseconds, smiling gently down at Patrick, who is still pouting because  _he is still not_   _holding his hand_.

Sighing, he gives in, and winding their fingers together, rests his forehead on Pat’s.

“Hello beautiful, how was your day?”

Patrick doesnt get to answer because Jon leans in a bit and presses their lips together for a slow but deep kiss. He pulls off but leans their heads close, grabbing one last peck before a wide eyed, smiling Kaner exclaims dramatically, throwing his arms in the air,

“Oh, well it was great until i came home and my horriblly gorgeous boyfriend forgot i was alive!”

Tazer humors him, mocking his tone.

“Oh! What a tragidy!”

Patrick laughs, covering his red face with his hands. Jonny stares at him for a second before pulling him closer. Pat just hides his face in Jon's neck, for a second, still laughing.

Tazer is quiet for a second and that's not okay with Pat because that means he might not be paying attention to him, so he nips at the skin on his neck and places a few kisses, too.

“Well I’m here baby and paying attention now, I love you. So stop biting me and C’mere”

Kaner huffs, “I’m right here, silly”

“No, get out of my neck and actually cuddle with me.”

Patrick heard cuddle, he wants to cuddle. He always wants to cuddle.(Preferably naked but he’ll take what he can get.)

He pries himself off and settles in the nook under Jonny's arm that he is offering him, sighing when Jon lowers his arm around him, pulling him closer into his side and kissing right above his ear.

“Happy now, _Baby_  Kane?”

Pat rolls his eyes so hard at the nickname but nods his head and closes his eyes, not completely compelled to make the effort to actually speak because talking is just not something you do when you’re content under Jonathan Toews grip.)

“Love you, brat”

You can hear the smile in his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hockey fic, so feedback is always welcome!


End file.
